SoMeWhErE i BeLoNg
by xxxxJUGGALETE4LYFExxxx
Summary: Mari Su the Juggalette finds her way travelling on Mobius and falls in love with Sonic......... SonicxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer………… like I don't own sonic the hedgehogg e/c 4 mari su the hedgehog my OC and I dont own the lyrics they belong to LP and this is my tribute 4 them!! JUGGALETTE 4 LIFE!!

XXXXXXXXXXX00000000000000000XXXXXXXXXX

SoMeWhErE i BeLoNg

XXXXXX000000000000000000000000XXXXXXXXX

Mari Su showed up in knothole village. She was a juggalete hedgehog who was part dragon and part liger and part griffin and she was even coinsidred an echidna in some places on mobieus. She also said she was part juggaleete b/c she listened to ICP a lot and she was a juggalete 4 life just like me lol and she had her face painted blak and white b/c she was a juggelete

She also likes doenuts and LP and iCp and she was indie rokc and she was really hot with her lavenderr haier and crimsen eyes. she wore black leather tank top with "sexy written on it with black and white gothek lips kissing and she had a Icp sweatshirt hoodie coevering that part of her and her sexy winsg and she had black hipster pants with a black thong showng and studed belt

Mare su walked in the vilage and she saw a squierel girl who had blue boots on and she turned arouned and said hi

"hi I'm sally AkoRn and this is the viliage of freedom fitghters I welcome you here"

then Mari Su was happy and she starrded playying some music on her boombox and it was iCP music and every1 liked it a lot and mari su liked it

there was then a hedgehog she saw who was waring blank and whight face paent who was blue and blanck and whiet. he was holding a hatchet on the back like a hatchet man!! Then he talked to her!!

"hi I'm sonic!!" he saed to mari su "I'm a huge JUGGALO hedgehog!!

Then mary su started 2 blush and sonick took some ICP tickets out

"lets go see the new inssane clown pose concert 2gethr!! Linink park will be the opining act there!!

So Mary Su and Sonik went to the concert

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plz rate and comment :DDDDDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Heres part 2 of the story

Disclaimer………… like I don't own sonic the juggalo e/c for Mari Su the hedgehog my OC oh and i dont own the lyrix they belong to LP and this is my tribute 4 thm!!111! JUGGALET 4 LIFE!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXX

SoMeWhErE i BeLoNg

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic and Mari Su went to the consert 2gethr to C Lincoln park and they played my favorite song by them

_(When this began)_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

_(Inside of me)_

_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Just stuck/ hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

Mari Su felt sad b/c she didnt kno were she came from. She pre10ded she wuz happy 4 sonics sake. But sonic could see thru her……………………………………..

and sonic and mari su went n2 th foressta nd found a nice tree. They sat down and started 2 smoke weed and meth and opium. mary sue started taking off her hoodie n her bra and having inertcorse with sonic... Mari su took off her panties & she started 2 orgasm when some1 yelld 2 them

"WUT R U MOTHERFUKCERS DOING!!"

……………………………………………………………………………….it waz………….. shadow the jugggalo!!


	3. Chapter 3

Heres part 3 of my story

Disclaimer………… like I don't own sonic the hedgehog juggalo e/c 4 mari su the hedgehog my OC and I wrote the rappin lyrix plz rate and comment :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD and my englich not so good DDDDD:

XXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SoMeWhErE i BeLoNg

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow came 4 Mari Su and he was hott!! Shad had jugallo paint on like sonik did 2!! And shados red parts were white!! Shado carryed some guns 2 shoot thugz w/

"I CHALENGE U 2 A RAP OFFF!! sayed shadow b/c he wanted Mari Su 4 himself

sonik then said "UR ON!!

the rap started and shadow wuz first

_ABRAA KADABERA!!_

_when i rap I tell ya ur the last 2 kno_

_BANGG!! da barrel of my gun blowz YO!!_

_whhy?? Im SHADO THE JUGALLO!!_

_HA HA HA HA HA HA!! YO!! YO!!_

_Yea im shado and im BACK!!_

_I thought I wuz lon gon but im back!!_

_BANGG!! take a look at my six pack_

_I can take thugz on a frontal attack!!_

_Im loaded w/ a shotgun_

_w/ wha?? A SHOTGUN!!_

_fuckin fun 4 yo_

_blowz a ton YO!!_

_YEA!! YEA!!_

_WOAAAA YEAH YO YO YO!!_

shadow then stoppped and let sonic go next

Sonic was afraid but he remembered Mari Su and did his best………………………………………….

_u say BANG BANG YO!!_

_Wut u need a gun 4??_

_ur a heddghog YO_

_im the real thing_

_SONICK THE JUGALO!!_

_u need 2 rap not sinG!!_

_Mari Su is mine OK??_

_JUGGALLO SONICK IN DA HOUSE 2DAY!!_

_doncha shoot or ill spin dash ur way _

_Im JUGGALO SONIC and im back _

_like a haystack_

_Juggalin jugallin SONIKs the name_

_And hororcore rappin speed iz my game!!_

_In tha name of tha game eggman is lame_

_juggalo not tame_

_YO!! WOA!! YEA!! YEA!!_

_WOOOAOAAAHHAAAAAAYYEEAAHHH!!_

Sonic had Shado beaten til shadow rapped some more………………………..

_YAH HAHHH HAHHH!!_

_U call that rap??_

_U not ready go run a lap!!_

_stand there I can busta cap_

_leave and take a ho_

_you cant catch me im a jugallo_

_my magnum in ya head_

_bang ur dead_

_nothin in ur head but a hole!!_

_YEAHH!! WOA!!_

_YEA YEA YEA!! YO!!_

_YEAH ALRIGHT!! YEA!!_

_YO!!_

shadow was dun and Sonic went again…………………………………………………………..

_BOOM SHAKKA WHAAAA_

_ABRA KEDABERA!!_

_u hid in tha fog_

_u cant hide_

_ur no juggalo_

_yo!! ur a hedgeHOG!!_

_Imma real juggalo_

_ur skills blow!!_

_I strike ya yo_

_Witha hatchet yo_

_I strike like harry potter YO!!_

_ALLAH KEDAVERA!!_

_YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

_WOA!! WOA!! RIGHT!! ALRIGHT!!_

_YEAH!! YO!!_

_YEAH ALRIGHT!! YO!!_

_WOA WOA YEAH!!_

WOW!! SONICKS RAPPIN WAZ TIGHT THAT TIME!!

shado rapped some more…………………………….

_YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

_WOA!! WOA!! RIGHT!! ALRIGHT!!_

_YEAH!! YO!!_

_YEAH ALRIGHT!! YO!!_

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA!!_

_WO YEAH YOOOO!! YEAH RIGHT!!_

_RIIIIIIGGGHHHTT!!_

_WOA WOA WOA WOA!!_

I new shadow couldnt go anymore b/c THOSE LYRICS WAS TIGHT!!

sonic didnt stand a chance if he didn't rap good next…………………….

_AAAAAAALRIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHTTT!!_

_OH YEA YEA WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_YEAAAAA RIGHT RIGHT WOA YO!!_

_YO!!_

_YO!!_

_RIGHT RIGHT WOAH YEAH RIGHT!!_

Sonic finished and Mari Su had 2 decide who sounded betta

Mari Su started to talk

"THA WINNA IS………………………………………………………………………………………….."

Find out in ch 4 rate + comment plz!!


End file.
